


Ghost Mates

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is eighteen and never met Vlad Masters before, til a ghost heat makes him seek out one like him to 'do the deed' (I really suck at this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

Danny sighed for the third time that day as he tried to focus on what he was doing. He was suppose to be writing a paper or other but he just couldn't concentrate due to the stinging urge that was coursing through him. After a few more minutes of struggling he stood up.

"Fenton, what so you think you're doing?" Mr. Lancer asked, not looking up from his book he was reading at his desk. He ignored the teacher and practically ran out the door. He heard his friends call out to him as he ran, then shifted into his ghost self that somehow felt natural after only a few weeks of being part ghost. He was in his Senior year in high school and was most likely be killed by his parents when he got back from where ever his ghost self was taking him. He was flying away from school, from his city, from his home. 

After what seemed like hours or maybe just one, he was slowing down. He was tired and the urge was so strong he was surprised that he could see straight. There was forest under him and soon he was drifting slowly down til he wasn't moving at all, then he was leaning against a tree and back to human form. His eyes felt like they weighted a ton and the last thing he saw was a flash of black, the last thing he felt however was arms circling around his body.  
=========  
When he came to he was sore, and sedated. As he started to shift around he realized that there was someone laying behind him. He shoved against the ghost and arms tightened around him. He yawned and tried again. When he got the same result he decided to have a look around. It looked like a cave but with a fancy bed, the arms across his chest where those of a ghost but he couldn't identify them. He panicked but when the ghost behind him shifted, he was instantly calm, which made him panic again. 

"Hey.." He flipped over so he was facing the ghost and froze again. The ghost had bluish skin, red eyes and ivory hair the formed into horns.

"Calm down little one. Have you never gone into Heat before?" The ghost spoke softly and in a deep voice that made him want to pull him closer and never let go.

"What is that?" Danny cried out, curling in on himself, he tried to fight the shivers that took over him. He shifted away but the arms pulled him back.

"It's completely natural. You have no need to worry. How long have you've been a ghost?" The ghost asked, one eyebrow arched making him look evil. Danny shifted around as embarrassments set in. He had been a ghost for almost four years, but nothing has happened like this before. Evil looking ghost sighed, "My name is Vlad Plasmius, what is yours?"

"I'm Danny Phantom. How is this completely natural. How are ghosts even natural?" Danny tried to get his mind in order but it seemed to make everything make even less sense. 

"It's natural for ghosts, and ghosts are natural to some extent" Vlad reached up and petted his head, which somehow calmed him down. "When you go into Heat, you try to...find a mate that will fulfill a need that you have, which made me go into Heat" 

"So we're mates?" Danny squawked, making Vlad sigh and sit up.

"Have you never gone through this before?" He asked in a condescending voice. 

"Have you?" Danny shot back, hunching his shoulders and glaring at the him. He flew up and over to the entrance of the cave and saw a sunrise over some very large mountains. "Where am I?" He yelled, jumping when he heard the ghost move behind him. He took off, flying as fast as he could but after a few seconds he had to land. His breath was coming hard and he was leaning against a tree to keep his balance. He glanced up to see Vlad flying over him with searching eyes, making him jerk back and fall. He groaned in pain as he landed and the soreness turned into a roaring shooting pain. He shut his eyes and didn't see that Vlad had landed next to him, when he opened then he saw an odd look on the ghosts face. 

"Are you done?" Vlad asked, like he was talking to a cumbersome child. 

"Done with what?" Danny growled out, trying to hid that he still needed the tree for support. 

"Panicking" Vlad strolled over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are in Wisconsin and we've had been in that cave for about a week. Given that it was your first heat you wont remember most of it" Danny stumbled as the ghost talked, trying to calm him but his mind went blank. 

"Oh man, they are so going to kill me" He yelped, taking flight again but this time he managed to stay in the air. He didn't know how he knew the way home but after a few hours of flying he made it to his city. He had to land and shift back to his human self, collapsing onto a nearby bench and groaning at the streak of pain up his back. He closed his eyes and rested. He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep.  
========  
"Danny!?" two voices yelled at him, making him jerk awake and give a yell himself. Sam and Tucker were racing towards him with mixed looks of worry and relief. 

"Sam? Tucker!" He called back, grinning as he raised his hand. He wasn't quiet ready to stand up just yet so he waved at them. 

"Dude, what happened to you? You look horrible" Tucker said once they made it to him. Sam looked him up and down before sitting next to him, stretching over to give him a hug.

"I don't excately know, nor do I remember" he sighed out, leaning into the hug and closing his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something and he saw his breath. "What now" He practically yelled glaring at the sky. He froze as he watched Vlad fly over where they where sitting.

"I never seen that ghost before, have you?" Tucker was fiddling with his PDA and Sam was watching the ghost fly by with a shocked look in her face. They watched as he flew by.

"Hello Danny, aren't you going to do something?" Sam asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "He looks like he was searching for someone. What if he's doing something evil" she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. 

"Yeah man, you normally jump at a chance like this" Tucker said, both of them were staring at him like he grew a second head. "Don't you want to know what he's doing?" 

"I know what he's doing" Danny muttered under his breath, standing up and started off towards his house. He heard his friends follow after a pause.

"What do you mean you know what he's doing?" Sam called, catching up to him. 

"He's looking for me" Danny shivered, as Vlad flew over in the other direction. Their eyes met but then swept past him. He kept walking though his eyes stayed pinned on the ghost til he vanished behind a billboard. 

"Why is he looking for you?" Tucker tried to peer around to see his face but he kept walking. 

"I'll tell you later. Right now I'm worried about my parents" He glanced back at them and put his hands in his pockets. "I"m not even sure how long I've been gone" 

"You've been gone a week, and they've been worried sick" Tucker informed him, sounding a little like he was answering a question in class.

"They're not the only ones" Sam grumbled and he knew he was in for it as soon as she had the chance. They rounded the last corner and there was his house, which stuck out like a sore thumb. He sighed again when he saw that Jazz's car was out front next to the Fenton assault vehicle. 

"Yeah, even Jazz came over cause it's spring break" Tucker smirked, knowing that Danny was in a world of trouble once he got in the house. 

"Great. I have no idea what happened, AND I missed a week of no homework" He groaned, pressing his hand to his head before heading up the steps. "Are you coming in or not?" He asked, turning around at the door to see his friends had disappeared. "I guess not" he grumbled, fighting the sudden feeling of abandonment. He turned back and opened the door. 

"Danny" Jazz was the first to look up and he was tackled. He managed to stay standing as his parents joined the hug and left him breathless. "Where have you've been?" Jazz cried out, her fancy jacket scrunched up around her. 

"I don't really know what happened, but the ghost.." he started but stopped when he realized his mistake. 

"Ghost!? What ghost?" Jack yelled pulling away to grab the nearest echo weapon. 

"What did the ghost do to you, Sweetie?" Maddie asked in a motherly voice, which made him smile.

"Don't know, but can I rest. I'm exhausted" He was actually leaning on Jazz for support. 

"Why....let's get you to your room" Maddie grabbed his arm and practically dragged him up the stairs. He didn't even try to struggle as she tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well" and she was out the door. He groaned and rolled around til the pressure on his lower back eased. 

'What did I do?' he pressed the heal of his hands against his eyes sockets.  
=======  
Over the next few weeks he tried very hard not to go ghost. Vlad had been in the area and he didn't want to risk the ghost seeing him in his ghost form. Vlad always seemed to be there, searching for something, which he gave up hoping it wasn't him. He was on his way home from the movies when his front door slammed open and his father leaped out holding an large gun in his hands. He was followed by his mother, who was also armed and ready for a fight. He stepped to the side to let them charge past but his mother stopped. 

"Oh there you are Sweetie. We have an old college friend over that is visiting, so don't freak out when you see him" Then she too was gone, off to chase some ghost or someone dressed up like a ghost. 

"Great" He muttered under his breath but still had to fight off the feeling that he was being abandoned like a bad dog at the side of the road. He couldn't figure out why he felt that way but he did and it was painful. He went into the house and gently closed the door behind him, leaning against it and closing his eyes so he could take a deep, calming breath. Then he headed for his room, stopping at his door when he felt his stomach turn. 

He barely made it to the bathroom before he barfed the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Once his stomach was empty, he dry heaved for several more minutes. When that stopped he had to use the wall for support to walk himself to his room. He crawled into his bed and held the pillow to his chest with a soft whimper. He fought off more dry heaves and the room started spinning. For a while he drifted in and out of consciousness til he realized something was very wrong. He slowly moved his hand down, to a wet patch between his legs. When he pulled his hand back, it was bright with blood. 

"What the...?" He started to yell, but ended in a pained scream as agony shot through his body and made him arch off the bed. The next time he opened his eyes he was looking straight into the red glow of Vlad's. He made a keening noise in his throat and tried to move but he couldn't seem to. He wanted to reached out and grab him.  
=======  
Vlad met Jack and Maddie in their living room when they got back from their outing. They looked defeated to be coming back empty handed. He smiled at them but before he could even open his mouth to say anything, a loud, pained scream sounded from the second floor. He knew that voice, and he shifted into his ghost form. He was through the ceiling before Jack and Maddie finished their shocked yells. He phased into the room and froze at the sight of a young man sprawled out on his bed, which brought back memories. The boy whined and twitched, bringing his focus to blood on his hand and further down his blankets. In the back ground his heard Maddie scream a name. He knelt down by the boy and grabbed his hand.

"Listen to me little Badger, you need to change into your ghost form" Vlad didn't flinch as his old friends burst into the room. They started forward but stopped when Danny shifted into his ghost form. He reached down a scoped him up in his arms.

"Vlad!" Maddie yelled stepping forward again but he took no notice of her. 

"I need to get you to the ghost zone" He muttered to himself and phased through the floor again. He went straight to the basement and set him down on and started to fiddle with the portal to open it. The door slid open just as the others made it down stairs, Jake panting and Maddie looking like she was about to kill. He ignored them and gathered Danny up again and stepped though the portal. He now had to get him to his house.  
========  
When Danny woke up the pain had eased but there was still a lingering of pressure. He slowly sat up, which made him groan and someone grabbed his hands. 

"Daniel. How are you feeling?" It was the voice that made him melt, so he leaned forward and into the ghost. He opened his eyes and looked down. His stomach as bulged out slightly and he whimpered. 

"I don't know. I don't know! I..." He started shaking as arms wrapped around him and tears dripped down his face. He gasped when they floated away instead of straight down, leaving one conclusion. They were in the ghost zone, actually a cave looking hole in the ghost zone. He expected it to be laying on a hard surface but it was more of soft and a little fluffy. 

"I know you don't understand but I need you remain calm" Vlad pulled back and then stiffened. "I'll be right back, but I need you to stay here and stay calm. No matter what you hear, I'll explain when I get back" Danny watched as he ducked out of the cave and then the sounds of fighting filled the air. He was half-way to his feet before he felt a tickle in his stomach, making him glance down at it. 

"Where is your mate, Plasmus" a dark voice shook the cave and he shank into the bedding. He decided to stay in the cave and not go see who was looking for him. 

"None of your business" Vlad's voice was even but it still made him want to go to the ghost. There was more sounds of fighting and he after a few seconds he had to cover his ears. Curling int a ball and shuffling so he was under the blankets. He wanted to help but he knew that he was in over his head. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. Peeking out of his hiding place, he saw a shaken Vlad standing over him with a relieved look on his face. 

"What happened?" Danny looked Vlad up and down and noticed that he was shaking slightly. He slid to his knees before a black ring circled around him and he's form changed human. Danny gasped, before reaching out a hand to touch the new face. 

"When you went into heat you became impregnated, mostly your ghost form but when you didn't go ghost that often. It lead to troubles, causing you to almost loss the child" Vlad laid down next to him with a huff and closed his eyes. "When I figured out that you were a halfa, I searched for your house. Upon finding it you were already feeling the effects of the child, so I took you here to the ghost zone so you could regain your strength"

"And that thing outside!?" Danny's voice squeaked out and he tried to swallow.

"You are giving off a scent that tells the other ghost that you are carrying. And they want the child, for many different reasons. Some want it because it will be the first halfa to ever have been born, others because they want to own it as a slave, harvest its potental" 

"So...I'm....NO that's not possible" Danny jumped to his feet but a hand stopped him, pulled him back down to sit next to Vlad. 

"You know it is Daniel, and I understand your confusion. You are pregnant"


	2. Back with the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Vlad make it out of the ghost zone, with a little baggage.

Danny shifted his weight from one foot to another. He was exhausted of traveling through the ghost zone, which they had been doing for at least two weeks and that didn't count to the two months they were trapped in the cave. Vlad had fought off so many ghosts that he lost track, but then one day an ally showed up. Danny didn't know her but Vlad seemed to trust her and that was good enough for him.

"Come on" the ghost called back, she was standing next to Vlad on the edge of their rocky outcrop. Danny was keeping well back and hidden away so no ghost would try to attack them. When Vlad glanced back and gave him a nod, he floated forward, stopping right behind the Halfa to peer over his shoulder. He knew there were other ways in and out of the ghost zone but he didn't know there was another portal.

"Something isn't right here" Danny murmured softly, he couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face when he felt Vlad shutter. 

"You're right. No one's out there and they've been chasing us since you left the cage. What's the dealio?" Nurse jumped so she was a few feet higher before she drifted back to the ground. 

"Well obviously it's a trap, but there is no other way out" Vlad huffed, turning to pace around their little hiding place. Danny could almost see the gears in his brain working as the older man paced. when Danny looked closer he saw the bags under his eyes and the slightly wobble in his walk. Danny took a quick step forward and placed a hand on his arm.

"When was the last time you got some sleep?" He tilted his head to the side and made sure Vlad could see his worry. He knew he wasn't the smartest but he had a way to make the man listen. He could catch him on his lies and make him tell the truth. 

"Doesn't matter" Vlad turned his eyes away, but a hand covered his own that was on his arm. "Thank you for your concern but if we don't get you out of here, we're good as dead"

"Aren't you already dead?" Nurse called back. Danny didn't have to look to know she had a smirk on her face. A low growl came from Vlad and Danny sighed, he wasn't feeling the best. 

"I think we should just run for it" Danny turned back to walk away but he stumbled. Vlad caught him and a warm arm circled his shoulders to take some of his weight. 

"Easy there" Nurse was beside him in an instant, her hand pulling his face up so she could look at him. Her sassy side gone and her nurturing side came on full blast, which was why she was called Nurse. "He needs rest. All this stress from being hunted down is having an negitive effect on him and the baby" Danny let his eyes slip close and he leaned even more into Vlad, "And you as well, Mr. Plasmius" Danny's eyes snapped open to look at the other Halfa. What he saw made him cringe. Vlad seemed to shrink, his shoulder sagging and eyes filled with exhaustion. Danny was suddenly grateful that the man was next to him, fighting for him. So he gave him a hug and kiss. 

"Hey you two. Keep it PG" Nurse said, going back to her usual self. "And I have an idea" She took them by the arms and lead them to the very edge. 

"Wait! What's the plan?" Danny tried to dig in his heels but she was strong then both of them. 

"The plan is.." Nurse flashed them a wink and then launched them all off the ledge. "Run for it" She flew them towards the portal as a terrible screeching filled the air. Vlad grabbed him before he could turn to see what it was, and they were moving faster then he thought Vlad could go. He gasped as they made it through the portal and he was set on a table. Vlad bolted away to a control panel and started pushing button, but then he paused. 

"Where's Nurse?" Danny yelped, sliding from the table and stumbling forward. When he looked back through the ghost portal he saw a wall of ghosts swarming towards them. He could just make out the white of Nurse as she distracted them. He froze. "So..so many.." 

"Get back" Vlad's rough voice snarled, a hand pulling him away from the portal and shoving him behind the Halfa. He opened his mouth to shout when suddenly a white streak exited the portal and Vlad hit a button that slammed it close. Nurse slammed into the wall opposite of the portal and slid down in a comical way. She slowly climbed to her feet, bracing herself with a hand on the wall. 

"Well that worked. You two are home" She peeked open an eye before flashing them a wink, "I think I'll go talk to the Dairy King while you two rest" She stalked over and pointed her finger threatening at Vlad. "Which means you are going straight to bed. I am a nurse after all" Danny saw Vlad open his mouth and decided it was time for him to step in. 

"Come on, fruit-loop" Danny looped his arm through Vlad's and leaned his head on his shoulder. "Bed" He said more sternly, smiling when the fight left Vlad's muscles and the other Halfa started to lead him away. 

"Keep an eye on things and don't leave the house til tomorrow" Vlad demanded, his eyes fixed on Nurse who nodded her head and mocked salute. Danny shock his head and for the first time since everything started, he laughed.  
===========  
Danny woke in an unfamiliar bed, that was also empty. He sat up and stretched, happy that he wasn't sleeping on some strange ground or goo dripping down on him in the middle of the night. He stood and walked toward a door he thought was a way out. It wasn't, which made him have to hold onto the door frame from laughing so hard. It was to a bathroom that was so luxurious and it was larger then his bedroom. He knew he wanted to take a long shower to scrub all the remnants of the ghost zone off and then maybe soak in a bath, but he was starving. Food came first, at least that was what the baby was saying. So he turned and strolled to another door, hoping it didn't lead into some walk in closet or something. It was to a hallway. Before he could decide which way to go Nurse floated through the floor and stopped in front of him. 

"Wow sleeping beauty up already. It's only noon" She spun til she was upside down and gave him a lopsided grin. "Plasmius is making some food now, and asked me to wake you up so you could eat" 

"Great" Danny said, clasping his hands together and quickly followed the odd ghost to the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Vlad moving in front of a stove with an apron on. Vlad turned and gave him a wink. 

"Sit down, it's almost done" He said as he turned back to the stove. Danny sat at the table and watched as the food was dished up, and it smelled like heaven. It looked like a pasta of some sort and he dug right in.

"Well since I don't need to eat and you two are safe. I'm out" Nurse circled lazily above them before shooting away. Danny huffed and took a drink to wash down his last bite.

"Have you found out what people think happened to us?" He asked, eyeing the older Halfa to gauge his reaction. Vlad just took another bite before answering. 

"For you, there is nothing, which is worrisome cause your parents saw you change into Phantom and they saw me take you into the ghost zone" Vlad put his fork down and rubbed his hand over his face. 

"And you?" Danny cocked his head to the side, "If this is your house then you must be...well-known" 

"I told my people that I would be gone for an unknown amount a time and I would call them when I got back" Vlad flashed him a guarded look which made him open his mouth to ask him what was wrong when Nurse flew back in. 

"What's the deal with the ghost shield surrounding the entire property" She snapped, her eyes blazing. "We had a deal" Danny snapped his mouth shut and glanced at Vlad with raised eyebrows.

"What ghost shield?" Vlad asked as he stood up, shifting into his ghost form. Danny did the same and ignored the concerned look Vlad shot at him. Nurse waved them to follow her and took off back up through the ceiling. They stopped when they reached the roof, but they had a quick stop when the ghost shield was right above their heads. He scanned the border of the shield and gasped when he saw a familiar orange jumpsuit.

"Oh man" Danny whispered, his eyes widening as his mothers form joined his fathers. He tried not to look at Vlad as his parents disappeared around their RV.

"So you know them?" Nurse smirked, but he could see the worry in her eyes. He blinked and jumped slightly when an arm wound around his waist. 

"Nurse, could you please get the parlor ready for company" Vlad spoke softly but his voice was still commanding. Nurse flipped him the bird before she took off to do as he asked. Danny knew she was good deep down, even though she had problems showing it and trusting people. 

"So we're going to do....What?" Danny peered at the Halfa out of the corner of his eyes. He could see the nervousness like it was painted on his face. 

"You go take a bath and get cleaned up. I think it would be best if I explained how you're half ghost before they see you right now" Vlad's other hand circled around to hold his enlarged stomach. "It's to obvious, so I should explain to them first" 

"But they're my parents!" Danny pulled away but wobbled when he lost his balance. Vlad caught him before phase back down in to the mansion. He was carried through the halls til they arrived at the bedroom. Vlad took him to the massive bathroom and set him down. 

"I know they are your parents and you're missing them, but I need to talk to them first" Vlad started to run water into the bath, adding some bubbles before fetching a towel. "Remember that day when the sickness hit you?"

"Yeah, so?" Danny placed his hands on his hips but he kept getting distracted by the bath. He really wanted to dive right in, not even taking time to take his clothes off. 

"Did your parents tell you that an old college friend was visiting?" Vlad finally turned to him with a serious look on his face. Then it hit him.

"You're their old college friend?" Danny breathed out, his head jerking back in shock. "I didn't think the age difference was that large. Ooooo, mom's going to kill you" Danny put his head in his hands before he thought of his mother, which made him start laughing. "She's going to go all mother bear on you" he wheezed, using the tub to make sure he didn't fall. When his tears cleared from his eyes he saw the annoyed look on his face, along with relief. 

"You're not bothered by it?" Vlad asked softly, which made him stop laughing. He ducked forward and kissed the man. It was their first kiss since the the nights of the heat, all it had been was cuddling and sleeping next to each other at night. Danny gasped as the kiss deepened but he whimpered when Vlad pulled away. He realized he wanted something more, a lot more. 

"Vlad" He groaned, making sure his eyes were big and begging. 

"Well that answers that" Vlad murmured, so close that he could feel his lips move against his own. "Take your bath, cause you smell like a teenager" Danny tried to glare but he knew he was to dazed to actually make it look convincing. "There's a robe hanging on the hook when you're done, but I insist that you take your time" Vlad gestured at a hook on the opposite wall then he was gone, leaving Danny to stare after him. 

"Oh well, if he insisted" Danny grinned, quickly stripping and sliding in. He moaned as he settled down all the way, letting his head tilt back and rest on the back of the tub. He let his eyes drift close. The next time he opened them he realized that the water had turned luke warm. The windows were letting in an orange glow that told him that he had slept for at least a few hours. He rolled his eyes and clambered out of the tub, pulling the towel around his waist. He was half way to the robe when there was a pounding outside. The door slammed open, making him fumble his towel. He barely caught it before it slipped all the way down.

"Danny!?" his mother and sister were standing in the doorway with wide shocked eyes.

"MOM! JAZZ!" he yelped, quickly tying the towel around his waist. He glanced down to see him from their eyes, and realized that Vlad was right. It was obvious that he was different with his pregnant belly. It looked like he swallowed a small melon. 

"Oh my little boy" Maddie snapped out of her shock and raced to hug him. Jazz followed and he pressed himself closer to them, hugging back til his arms were sore. 

"Man I missed you" He blinked open his eyes to see they were crying. He fought back his own tears and silently cursed his hormones. 

"Is what Vlad said true" Maddie held him at arms length and scanned him up and down, her eyes finally stopping on his stomach. 

"Did he hurt you?" Jazz asked her hand pressing against his cheek. Danny gave a grunt and slapped her hand away.

"I'm fine, and he didn't hurt me" He snapped, glaring at them. "If he explained you know that everything is natural" He flinched at the thought of ghost being unnatural.

"But how is it even possible that your pregnant" Jazz threw her hands in the air but her gaze was fixated on him. 

"I was a solid D student all through high school. Don't ask me" Danny shrugged, subconsciously placing a hand on his stomach. He went to say something when his a loud grumble filled the room, making everyone freeze. Maddie gave a strained smile and Jazz snickered behind her hand as Danny glared at his belly. 

"Apparently the baby's hungry" Jazz giggled, her eyes bright with delight. Danny nodded and snatched up the robe so he wouldn't be in a towel. 

"Danny, we aren't done talking about this. But I'm happy that you're back" Maddie spoke in a peaceful tone but he knew better. She was still angry, but the question was at who. 

"I know mom, but food" He shot her a grin as he wrapped himself up in the surprisingly fluffy robe and followed Jazz out of the room.   
=========  
Vlad sighed for the hundredth time. He was dangling upside down in the kitchen, bound head to toe by one of the Fentrons nets. It was the only way they would listen to him about Daniel. He managed to explain everything with out being killed or shot at so he thought that was a plus. He also managed to explain everything before they took off to search for the boy. He was slowly spinning in circles, but once he was wound up it would chance direction and he could admit that it was making him dizzy. 

"I never knew you would make such a nice chandler" a cheeky voice called from the doorway. Vlad turned to see that Danny was standing there in one of his robes, making him eternally grateful that he could blame his red face on the blood rushing to his head. 

"Sorry V-man. I guess I forgot to cut you down" Jack's booming voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He stuttered out a few words of caution before the robes were cut and he fell onto the table. 

"Vlad" Danny was at his side by the time he got his senses back in order, "Are you OK?" the pregnant Halfa's face was close to his, with large worried eyes that he knew he couldn't break out into the rant about how Jack was an idiot. Added to the fact that it might have been done on purpose.

"I'll be fine" He murmured, shaking his head in attempt to get rid of the dizziness. 

Over the next hour dinner was made and they were eating at the table. Jack and Maddie tried to separate him and Danny but Jazz had joined their side so they were out voted. The meal was coming to a close when he heard the words that made his heart go cold. It voiced what had been running through his head since everything started. 

"How is Danny going to give birth? I mean, he's a boy" Jazz waved her fork in the air but her eyes were distant like she was trying to mentally picture a male giving birth. 

"I'm not sure" Vlad started, "But.."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Maddie and Jack yelled at the same time. 

"I thought you said this was natural for ghosts, yet you don't know how it works" Maddie growled out, standing up with her fingers clawed into the table. He swallowed nervously and shot a glance at Danny, who was looking at his plate like he wanted to disappear. 

"Considering I have never witnessed it for myself and that it's a very secretive process, I don't know but" He held up his hand to the audience when they tried to butt in. "I have someone that has already proved to be loyal and knows how to do it"

"Who?" This time everyone else in the room asked. 

"Daniel has already met her. She's a ghost called Nurse" Vlad clasped his hands and decided that he should just spill the while truth. "In return I promised to help her find her family, or at least the grandchildren of her family" There was a pause before the room exploded in questions and shouts about ghosts. He groaned and rubbed at his temple. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Burritos and tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further into the Backstory of Nurse, which will all make since later.

Danny was curled up in a bed that looked more like a human nest due to the blankets wrapped around him and how large the bed was itself. He was staring blankly at nothing, even though it was now obvious because his stomach had grown. All he knew at the moment was that he was fat, maybe hungry and not sure if he wanted to cuddle with Vlad or yell at him. He heaved a sigh and stood. He had to go to the bathroom again, and when he looked down he realized that he couldn't see his toes. He had been away from his home for a few months. Though his parents had stayed as long as they could, they soon left to study what had happened to him in their own lab. Jazz stayed a little longer but she had to get back to college. His mother had promised to explain everything to his friends when they got home. They had been gone a week and he hadn't heard anything from them. He hoped they would contact him by now.

When he finished in the bathroom, he decided to head down for some food. when he made it to the kitchen he saw the Nurse was there talking to Vlad. They stopped when they saw that he had walked in.

"Danny, how are you feeling this morning?" She asked softly, though there was a slightly blank look on her face like she wasn't all there. He was starting to worry about her. She had returned shortly after she left, going on some agreement between her and Vlad. 

"Still a little tired, a little hungry" Danny replied, narrowing his eyes at her. This time she smiled so it reached her eyes. 

"That's good, I'll make some breakfast burritos, for everyone" She stood and started pulling things out of the fridge. He slid into his seat that he claimed since his first day there. A hand closed over his where it rested on the table. He shot a shy smile at Vlad, everyday he had grown to like the Halfa more and more. He knew that it made his parents uncomfortable and it was a little odd but he was happy. 

"What were you talking about?" Danny asked, glancing at Nurse to see that he back had stiffened up. It only took a second for her to go back to swaying in front of the stove like she was dancing to her own music.

"I've asked Vlad for some help" She spoke softly, and completely out of character due to the fact that she sounded close to tears. 

"Is something wrong? What kind of help?" He asked, turning back and forth between the two.Vlad's face was unreadable and it sent a shiver down his spine. "What's going on?"

"WELL" Nurse turned to face them, a distant look on her face. "We might as well tell him, from the beginning" She nodded at Vlad, who sighed before turning to face him head on. 

"The deal was that Nurse would help us through the Ghost Zone, then we would let her go to find her family line that she had left behind" Vlad started, his hands automatically finding Danny's on the table and wrapping themselves around them.

"On the condition that I return to assist with your labor, but more on that when its closer to time" Nurse added over her shoulder. She was heating up the tortillas for the burritos. 

"Uh.." He was trying his best to keep that part of the pregnancy out of his mind. His grip on Vlad's hands tightened and he knew the other Halfa could see his fear. 

"Anyway" Vlad practically growled, his shoulders raised slightly as he watched the cooking ghost. "When she went to search for her family she found out some surprising news, and asked me to confirm if it's are true or not" 

"What sort of news?" Danny asked, "What do you need to find out?" 

"If I'm really related to someone. I died at a young age" Nurse turned around and placed a plate in front of him and he dug in. She made some of the best food he had ever tasted, even better then Vlads or his mothers. 

"I don't want to sound...well rude, but how did you die?" Vlad watched as Nurse handed him a plate before she sat down. "I need to know if I'm to find out the truth, plus some ectoplasm for DNA"

"Oh, of course" Nurse smiled but it slowly faded from her face. She sat there for a while, just staring at the table with a blank look on her face. When he went to ask her to start he felt Vlad tighten his grip. The Halfa shook his head before taking a bite of his burrito, he opened up a communication field between the two of them. 

'Let her start on her own time. A young death, its painful' Vlad's soft thought floated through his mind and guilt kicked in. Sometimes he still found it hard talking about what happened to him. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to explain his own death after so many years of being a ghost. He nodded his head in agreement and went back to eating. They sat like that from several minutes, he was almost done with his food. 

"I had a rough childhood, an alcholic father who didn't even like me. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere, to talk to anyone. I can't explain all the horrible things, he didn't even like me as his child. So I ran away" Nurse shuttered and a tear slid down her face. "I was so scared that he was going to track me down and find me. He thought he owned me, but I got away" She stumbled to a stop and sat there shaking. 

"Do you need anything that will make this easier?" Danny whispered gently, standing up so he could go sit by the destraught ghost. 

"No, I just need to get it over with" Nurse gave him a weak smile before looking back down at the table. "I got a job, a flat, even a boyfriend who later became my husband. I was so happy, the kind that I never thought I could feel. It had been years since I'd seen my father. I had a daughter. Marie was three when I passed, we were trying for another" Her whole body was now violently shaking as she talked, the tears flowing freely down her white face. He placed his hand on her shoulder as she took a moment to contain her gut renching sobs. 

"My baby, my little daughter" She murmured, wrapping her arms around her stomach like she was falling appart. Danny truely believed that she might. His eyes misted over as he thought of her, loosing her daughter. 

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, pulling her into a hug as she sobbed. After a while she pulled back, wiping her eyes. 

"It's not your fault, Darling" her voice still shook but she sat up straight. "Now I want to tell you right now that I died protecting my daughter. I was killed right there in front of her princess bed, by my father" Danny gasped and shot a look at Vlad, who looked like he was going to be sick. 

"He found me one night in a drunken rage, talking about how I abandoned the family and how I was a traitor. He had broke in. I didn't know because I was expecting my husband to get home any minute. I was waiting up for him, seeing that I had already put our daughter to bed" Nurses eyes glazed over and her voice became a monotone. "I heard him in the kitchen, which is so cliché, and a ran up to Marie's room. He was right behind me, shouting and spitting that I was the bad blood in the family. He knocked me to the ground just as I was going through her door. Marie had woken up from all the yelling and she was bawling her eyes out in fear"  
\-------------------------------------------------  
"You little whore. You have a daughter?" Jim spat out, stumbling drunkenly to the side. She glanced down to see a gun swinging loosely in his hand. Fear made her stomach turn over and her blood turned to ice, but years of living with him had taught her. He eyes stayed on the crazed man but she was scanning the room for anything that could be used as a weapon, frantically searching her memories for ideas on how to survive. 

"Honey!?" her husbands voice called from down stairs, followed by his footsteps as he raced up the stairs. Jim glanced over his shoulder at the door before turning back to her. 

"Out of time" He grumbled, before raising the gun. Time seemed to slow for her as she moved. The gun wasn't pointed at her. It was pointed at her daughter. The trigger was pulled and the shot rang in her ears, making all other sounds drop away. She was standing with her back to the bed, staring at what was on the floor. It was her, with a bullet lodged in her chest. 

"NO!" her husband was at the door, agony on his face as he saw her on the floor.

"Dada, Mama" Marie screamed, snapping everyone out of the daze. Jim ran out the door, while her husband went to their daughter. But she had something else in mind. She fluttered forward after her father, fury of what happened turning her glow red. She chased him down, through streets and alleys til she caught up with him. He gazed at her with wild, fearful eyes. He was trapped, and hers for the taking.  
\------------------------------------  
"I wont bore you with the details, but lets just say he didn't leave that alley alive and he didn't rest in peace" Nurse shook her head to get rid of the cobwebs of what she had done. She loved her family more then she ever thought possible and he took that from her, from her sisters and mother as well. 

"Oh my.." Vlad's hands were clinched tightly on the table. Danny tried to ignore the shutter the shook him. 

"I visited Marie when I escaped the Ghost Zone. I would read her stories and sing to her, but she grew up and had babies of her own. So I would sing to them and generally keep an eye on them. Keep them safe" Nurse sighed, her eyes still glazed but a faint smile graced her lips. "I got stuck in the Ghost Zone for so long that I don't really know what happened to them, so I asked Vlad to help me know for certain if the people I found are actually my line" She stopped talking, her hands wrung together on her lap. 

"I knew she wouldn't hurt you because that would hurt our child" Vlad spoke softly, making Danny jump. He had never called it their child before this, it had always been 'the baby'.

"OK" Danny breathed out, his scrambled brain still trying to understand what was being said. "So what are you going to do"

"I'm going to research what happened and family line while Vlad tries to find a way to understand how to do a DNA thingy between ghosts and humans." Nurse answered but then shook her head. "I'm feeling extremely drained right now so I'm going to lay down" She stood but instead of walking around she just floated straight through the table and out the door. 

"Is that even possible?" Danny turned to Vlad, who was sitting with a puzzled look on his face. 

"Not before the two of us came along, but now we are ever closer to understanding it" Vlad sighed. The Halfa stood and walked over so her could embrace Danny from behind, his hands resting on the pregnant Halfa stomach. Danny closed his eyes and leaned back into the embrace. 

"So you're working on that today?" He asked softly, not really wanting to break up the moment. 

"Yes, I have made a promise to her. What do you plan on doing today?" Danny opened his eyes. He hadn't thought about that yet. Then an idea hit him.

"I'm going to make some phone calls" He could tell that Vlad was surprised so he wiggled around til they were facing each other. "I want to talk to my friends, at least just to explain everything" He leaned forward and rested on his mates narrow chest, "I miss them" He knew that Vlad was a little protective of him when it came to people know he was there. 

"Just be careful, little badger" Vlad murmured softly, before kissing him on the forehead. "Call me if you need anything, I'll be in my lab" Danny grunted in protest as the Halfa pulled away and headed toward the door. Annoyance coursed through him again, making him jump up and follow. 

"Vlad" he called, ducking out the door and almost running into the man as he stopped. He turned to see why he was called, giving Danny the perfect chance to lean forward and plant a kiss in the others lips. Vlad gasped, before pressing forward and turning it into a full make out. When they stopped for breath Danny realized that they had moved. He was pressed gently against the wall, with Vlad supporting him and standing chest to chest. 

"Is that all you wanted?" Vlad panted out, his pupils blown wide. 

"Yep, see ya" Danny snickered, slipping out of the embrace and flying away. He felt like he could sing, but he didn't do things like that so he settled for lazy loops through walls as he headed for the phone. He called Sam first but she didn't answer. When he got Tuckers answering machine, he was fighting back frustrated tears. 

'These damn hormones' He cursed, hating the fact that they made him feel like a three day old turd. He slid into the seat beside the phone and decided t try his parents. Maybe they had forgotten to tell his friends.

"Hello! Is something wrong with Danny?" His mother answer the phone on the third ring. He fought back more tears but these were happy tears that he had such great parents. 

"Everything's fine Mom" He sniffed, smiling at nothing. 

"Are you sure? You sound different" Maddie asked, pressing with her motherly instincts. He could hear his father shouting something in the back ground and had to hold back a burst of laughter. He missed his home but he knew he would never get a second of silence to get the proper rest he needed. Plus he could walk around outside whenever he felt like it. 

"I'm sure. I was just wondering if you remembered to tell Sam and Tucker what happened. I called but they didn't pick up" Danny held the phone closer as he waited for his mother to answer. 

"Yes we told them. They seemed shocked that you were pregnant but the ghost thing....." She trailed off suggestively, "But they were relieved that you were all right" 

"Oh, got it" it was all he could say. He loved his mother but he wanted to talk to his friends. "I gotta go"

"OK sweetie, I'll call you later to check up" He sighed before she added, "I love you"

"Love you too, Mom. Bye" He placed the phone back in it's home. He sat there and let the time tick by. After a while he decided not to let a nice day go to waste so he pushed himself to his feet and headed to his favorite place. The garden, which reminded him of Sam's. He never really liked just sitting and enjoying the sun but after all his time in the sunless Ghost Zone. Added to the fact that he was to exhausted by the time he walked out there to do much more then sit. He phased through the wall and out into the light. It was almost midday. 

The walk down was short but a little sloped, with bushes lining the pathway. It was beautiful, and relaxing. He made it to the small outdoor table that was surrounded by broad leafed trees and flower bushes. If he sat in just the right place he could see the entire valley perfectly. The chair had been moved out there so he would be more comfortable, which made him laugh every time he saw it because it didn't match anything that was out there. Vlad's entire house was perfectly decorated, admittedly with football but still matching. He closed his eyes and relaxed against the back of the chair, loving the warmth of the sun on his skin. He must have dozed slightly because when he opened his eyes again he saw that Nurse was sitting at the table as well. 

"Have a nice nap?" She asked, her face open and warm. She gestured with her hand and he noticed that there was a tea pot with two cups. He stretched and yawned before reaching forward and taking a cup. It was just the right temperature, and when he took a sip his mouth filled with so many flavors he didn't even know existed. He never really rank tea.

"This is nice" He murmured, letting his eyes close again while he cradled the cup in his hands.

"The tea will help with the pregnancy, a little" Nurse said softly. He could tell that they were having a lazy day now. Nothing was going to get done, if they actually had anything to do. 

"Let's just stay here for a while" Danny took another sip before leaning his head back and snuggling down into the chair. He let his senses roam. listening to the wind and the birds. Taking deep breaths of fresh air with the scent of tea. Everything seemed to be in perfect flow, but he was still tired from all the useless crying. 

Suddenly Nurse was on her feet. Her cup gently placed on the table but her eyes were scanning the area with a narrowed calmness about her. Then he heard it too. The sound of running footsteps. They were coming up the path, right at them and he froze. 

"Stay here" Nurse growled darkly, sinking into a low crouch before silently disappearing into the shadows. 

"What?" Danny sat up straight and frantically tried to think of what he could do. But there was nothing he could do that wouldn't put his baby in danger. Just as he was about to stand, the footsteps stopped. Then sounded off the yelps and one high pitched scream, in voices he recognized.

"Danny!" Sam's voice came from up above. He gazed upward to see that Nurse had each of them by an ankle, dangling them upside down. 

"Sam? Tucker!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. I will reply I promise, XP


	4. Ghost DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and shocking news.

"Hey man, will you please tell your guard ghost to put us down" Tucker flashed him a grin while Sam squirmed around. Danny struggled to stand, excitement and worry surged through him and he waved at Nurse to let them down. 

"You know I can drop you on your head, though I don't think it'll make much of a difference" Nurse growled, glaring at Tucker. She flipped him into the air, catching his wrist before he hit the ground and dropping him on his feet. Danny held in his laughter as Tucker wobbled over to lean on the table. Nurse carefully turned Sam over before she placed her on the ground. "And I'm no guard ghost" She snapped at Tucker before drifting into the air. 

"Danny" Sam ran over and threw her arms around him. He gave a grunt of surprise but hugged her back. His stomach pressed between them, making it a little awkward. 

"You are a little bit of a guard ghost" He grinned cheekily at Nurse, leaning away from her fiery glare.

"You are a brat, but now that we have guests. Let me get you some refreshments" Nurse started up the path but he called her back. 

"I think it's time we go it" Danny picked up his tea and gazed at the long path. He had to pee. 

"Why?" Sam asked, instantly suspicious.

"Yeah, it's a nice day" Tucker added, peering up at the sun. A blush came over him and he shuffled his feet.

"It'll just be easier, that's all" Danny attempted to start up the path but Sam blocked his way.

"NO, that is not all" She placed her hands on her hips and glared him down. 

"Sam, I really would feel much better inside" Danny groaned out, hopping she would just let it go. But that wasn't in her character. When she just stood there, waiting for him to talk. 

"Dude, just tell her so we can move on" Tucker whined, looking worried but annoyed at the same time. 

"He's pregnant and has to take a leak" Nurse was suddenly there again, her arms crossed over her chest. "He is embarrassed by the whole thing but it's my job to take care of him so get a move on" 

"Oh" Sam got a light blush to her cheeks, which was better then the bright red that was on his own. 

"Really?" Danny hissed at Nurse, making her smile. She pinched his cheek before leading them up the path. Danny held back a little so he could talk to his friends without Nurse over hearing. 

"Sorry" Sam muttered to him under his breath, walking on his right side while Tucker took his left. He flashed her a smile to let her know that there were no hard feelings. 

"Soooo, what's happening" Tuckers nodded to his stomach, making him place a self conscious hand over it. He was already getting a little breathless from the walk.

"Long story" Danny blushed deeper, thinking back to the feeling and what he and Vlad did last night. These hormones were going to be the death of him. "Remember that ghost we say flying around town awhile ago?"

"Was this the first time you went missing or the second?" Tucker cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"You mean the creepy one with the hair horns?" Sam asked, taking his attention off of Tucker.

"Yes" he sighed out. He had been working Vlad to change the way he looks as a ghost but so far they would get detracted before anything could be done. 

"What about him?" Tucker watched him as he bit his lip and rubbed his stomach. It took a few seconds for it to click. 

"Is he the one who...?" Sam started but stutter to a stop, blushing once again. 

"Lets just say he was looking for me" Danny said weakly, wondering how it was a good idea to have them here. He stopped talking and his friends seemed to be working through the what they had been told. They continued up the path. He cringed internally as they reached the mansion. He had gotten used to living there.

"Wow" Tucker gazed around as they walked through the back doors and he started to get a clear picture of how rich Vlad really was. "Your baby daddy sure is loaded" Danny and Sam choked at the same time, dragging Tuckers attention away from the decor. "What? Too soon?" Tucker shrugged at them and went back to checking things out.

"I never heard anyone put it that way" Vlads was suddenly standing behind him and Sam. Tucker and Sam screamed, but he was used to it. Danny turned with a smile to see a slightly guilty looking Vlad.

"Hi" He chimed, happy to see his mate again. Maybe he was starting to come to terms with it. 

"Sorry to scare your guests" Vlad gave a grin that made him think that he wasn't really sorry at all. "Used to just us ghosts in here"

"Who are you?" Sam snapped, hand over her heart, which he guessed was pounding. 

"Mhn" Vlad gazed at her up and down before turning back to him. "Do you need help explaining?" Danny thought about it for a second before shaking his head. He knew that Sam would have a few choice words about Vlad, and he didn't want to deal with that.

"I got it, they're my best friends" Danny glanced over his shoulder, hoping that they would be accepting of this. It was something else to half die, he was bringing a little life into the world. And he was a guy.

"If that is what you want" Vlad turned and headed for the door, "Call if you need anything, Little Badger" Danny spun to glare at him, hearing the laughter in Vlad's voice.

"Little badger?" Tucker arched an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes. Then he remembered that he had to pee. 

"I'll be right back" He squeaked, flying off down the hall cause it was faster then walking. He phased though the door and sighed. He did his business and washed his hands before heading back out. Sam and Tucker were wondering around the room he had left them in. 

"How big is this place?" Sam asked, sounding a mix of distrust and disgruntled respect. 

"Too big" Danny growled, remember all the times he had gotten lost. He lead them to the kitchen, where he instantly started to look for food. 

"Need some help?" Nurse was sitting on the counter with her legs crossed, leaning back and eating a candy bar. 

"No, I think I'm just going to have some ice cream" Danny replied, pulling the carton out. He didn't even bother with a bowl, instead just grabbing a spoon and sitting at the table. 

"What about you two? What anything?"Nurse turned to Sam and Tucker, who shook their heads. Nurse shrugged and hopped off the counter. "Than I'm going to go see what geek-boy is doing"

"Isn't Vlad older then you?" Danny called after her. She stopped and turned around in the door. 

"Honey, I've been dead longer then he's been alive" She drawled out, "Y'all are babies to me" She gave him a sassy look before flying away.

"Who is SHE?" Tucker fake whispered, his eyes wide in shock and nervousness. Danny suspected he didn't want to be tossed into the air again. 

"Don't worry about her, she pretty cool. If you stay on her good side and not call her a guard ghost" Danny smiled cheekily before shoveling a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. 

"Yeah but really?" Sam sat in front of him and Tucker settled down next to her. 

"She helped us through the ghost zone" Danny said after swallowing. "Every other ghost is trying to steal the baby" He stopped and set down the carton. 

"I think you should start in the beginning" Sam said, after shooting a glance at Tucker. Danny took a deep breath and stared down at the table. 

"Something about going into a form of heat, but with ghosts" He cringed as he said it, "That's why I first disappeared, but I really don't remember it. When I woke up I was in a cave between here and home, and I went straight home. That's why Vlad was flying around and looking for me" 

"Wait. Doesn't that mean you and the hair-horned ghost.." Tucker started but stopped when Sam kicked him under the table. Danny frowned but remained silent.

"Continue" Sam said softly, turning her eyes to him. He remembered the odd emotion he sometimes felt when she did that, but no more. 

"Anyway, when Vlad finally managed to track me down, the effects of the pregnancy had already started to have some negative effects on me" He hunched his shoulders and pulled the carton of ice cream closer. "He took me into the ghost zone so I wouldn't die and I could get my strength back but then every ghost wanted the Halfa baby so we were hunted down"

"Halfa?" Sam muttered under her breath but he ignored her. 

"Then we met Nurse, who didn't try to hurt us. She actually knew a few ways to patch Vlad up from all the attacks. She's sticking around because we have no idea what to do when the baby actually decides to come out" Danny took a few more bites of ice cream before standing up. He put the carton back in the freezer before walking back to the table. "Let's go to the sitting room"

"Sitting room?" Tucker was on his feet in seconds. Danny smiled and lead the way. The sitting room was just a large room with a fire place and comfy chairs and books. It was one of Vlads favorite rooms and quickly became one of Danny's favorites due to the chairs being wonderful napping places with the calming effect of the fire. He strolled over to the chair he had claimed as his own and sunk into it, then after a few seconds he pulled his legs up and curled into a ball. 

"So you got pregnant from this...ghost, but how?" Sam paced across the room in front of the empty fire place and Tucker sat on one of the large sofas.

"We're both Halfas" Danny murmured through a yawn.

"What are Halfas" Tucker sounded confused, but Danny couldn't say because he was starting to doze.

"Half ghost, half human" He answered, snuggling down deeper into the chair. He vaguely recalled Vlad entering the room and saying something. Then he was picked up and carried through the house to his bed. 

"Good night, Little Badger" Vlad purred above his head before tucking him in. He was put before the door closed behind Vlad.  
===================  
The next morning proved that the day would be a difficult one. First of all, he was woken up by Sam and Tucker. Second, all he wanted was Vlad, more specifically a cuddly Vlad that he could take his hormones out on. Third, he really wanted something salty, but every time he tried to think about something that would fill the craving he had to fight back nausea. He was in the kitchen trying to figure out what to eat wit Sam and Tucker when he heard his voice being called. 

"Danny!" Vlad ran up with an excited look on his face. He skidded to a halt in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. "I have found out the most amazing thing, but I need your mothers expertise to confirm it" Vlad ducked down and gave him a deep kiss before dashing off. Danny grinned and gazed after the man, before he realized what had happened. Danny flushed red as he turned back to his friends. Both of their mouths were hanging open and they looked like a picture was taken in the middle of breakfast. Tuckers fork was still half way to his mouth and Sam's cup was a few inches off the table. 

"Guys" Danny slid into his chair and tried to control his emotions. Part of him wanted to chase Vlad down, the other wanted to hide in a hole. 

"I knew you two did it but.." Tucker stopped, letting the sentence finish it's self. Danny ducked his head but couldn't hid the smile on his face. He was pretty sure that his eyes were glowing in his delight. It was like Vlad's excitement had rolled off and onto him. He kept his head down for the rest of breakfast, hiding his odd bursts of glee as he remember the kiss. His mother had arrived as they were finishing. 

"Danny dear" Maddie gave him a large hug and patted his belly. "How are my babies this morning?"

"Mom" Danny groaned, covering his face with his hands as Tucker and Sam laughed. Maddie made a motherly noise before straitening up. 

"Vlad has told me about the theory and how he tested it so it should only take a few hours for me to go over it" She said as she straightened his short and tried to tug his hair into place. Danny sighed but let her do it, she was still getting over him being missing for so long.

"Got it" He smiled, and she headed off to the lab.

"So now what?" Tucker stood next to him and he suddenly realized how much he missed him. 

"Now? How about a movie?" Danny asked, trowing his hand around Sams and Tuckers shoulders. 

"Yes!" Tucker yelled in delight, making Sam sigh but she let herself be dragged along. He lead them through the halls to the movie room. The was was used to project the movie or chow like in the theaters but this room had big couches that would easily seat all three of them in one. He set up a horror flick and sat next to his friends. Half way through the flim he felt Sam give him a nudge.

"I need to talk to you" She hissed, breaking Danny's concentration away from the screen. She stood and walked away, so he sighed and followed. 

"I'll be back" He muttered to Tucker, who just grunted. Danny rolled his eyes and stepped out of the room. "What do you want Sam?"

"Are you really sure you know what's going on?" Sam burst out. He figured this was coming. 

"I don't know the science behind it but I do know.." Danny started but she interrupted him.

"So you don't know what going on" She crossed her arms over chest and glared at him. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Sam, please just let it go. I'm happy, and accepted" Danny gazed at her with desperation. It was the first time he had said it out loud and it shocked him. Danny watched as Sam glare at him, then the ground then she stormed off. He decided to head back into the movie. Tucker hadn't moved. Danny figured he was so focused on the movie that he didn't even notice how long he was gone for, or that Sam didn't return with him.  
=============  
When the movie was over they wondered around til they found Sam. She was sitting in the library reading one of Vlads books about ghosts. She ignore them and Danny didn't comment on it. He sat on a chair but jumped back up when Vlad came in. 

"There you are" Vlad didn't seem to notice the others as he crossed the room. "Your mother and I have something to show you" 

"What?" Danny asked, as he was dragged from the room. He didn't care where they were going but he tucked himself close to Vlad. They walked down the hall til they made it to the lab. 

"Not in front of your mother" Vlad muttered under his breath, opening the door for him. He sighed, but walked in.

"Was it that thing you were doing for Nurse?" Danny asked, gazing around the lab. His mother was standing by a table with a shocked look on her face. 

"Actually, yes it was" Vlad lead him over to the table with his mother. He glanced around and saw that Sam and Tucker had followed. 

"So what is it?" Sam asked, leaning against the table next to him. 

"Nurse was related to me when she was alive" Maddie whispered, explaining her shock.


	5. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a long talk about being related.

Danny stared around in shock. His mother slowly stood and walked over to Vlad.

"I would like to talk to Nurse" Maddie demanded, pinning him down with a glare. Vlad took a step back.

"She was going to make something in the kitchen" Danny pipped up, standing so he could follow his mother. Maddie hurried off, winding through the halls with determination in her step as she lead the train of people to the kitchen. Danny glanced over his shoulder to see a very worried Vlad. He gave him an encouraging smile before turning to face front again. A singing filled the air before they reached the kitchen. Maddie froze at the door and he almost ran into her. He peered around to see that Nurse was pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven while she sang. 

"Nurse" He chirped, making her jump;

"Motherfu...dger" Nurse yelped, quickly dropping the tray on top of the oven. She spun around and placed her hands on her hips but her playful smile dropped from her face as she saw the crowd. "Man, who died?"

"You" Danny answered, stepping around his mother to get a cookie. 

"Thanks captain obvious" Nurse snapped at him, walking over to the fridge and pulling out milk. "Did you have your tea today?" 

"No, thanks" He took the glass of milk and downed it. It was the greatest thing he'd tasted. 

"What's going on here?" Maddie suddenly cried out. Her jaw on the floor. 

"Come one Maddie" Vlad gently moved her into the kitchen and sat her on a chair. Danny popped the last bit of cookie in his mouth before he went to sit next to her. Tucker darted in and took some cookies before hiding behind Sam to eat them. Danny smiled wider as he saw Nurse roll her eyes. 

"What's happening?" Nurse asked, drifting over. She was humming under her breath.

"The test results just came it" Vlad started, but was interrupted. 

"You found out who my family is?" Nurse shot into the air in excitement. "Who are they? Are they well off? Oh please tell me non of them took after my father!" She looped through the air before placing her hands flat on the table to lean closer. 

"Nurse, You are related to me" Danny grabbed his mothers hand when he saw he eye twitch. 

"What?" Nurse flashed a grin at him. "I'm related to Squirt?"

"Yes, it seems you are" Vlad slid into the seat next to his mother. 

"Are you sure? You used Squirts DNA to find the connection between Ghost and human so it may just be a false positive" Nurse dropped down ans scratched her chin with a thought full look on her face. "Did you cross examine with your own Halfa DNA to double check the results?" 

"The science is solid" Maddie breathed out, staring at Nurse with shock on her face. Danny just realized that his mother never truly looked at her, she was always focused on him and Nurse was a little flighty around the ghost hunters. Nurse gave his mother a long look, then him. She turned to gaze at Vlad, then the floor.

"I have an idea" Danny grabbed his mothers arm and pulled on it til she was looking at him. "How did our past family females die?" Maddie gave him a confused look before it clicked. 

"That's it. We know how Nurse died, but Maddie doesn't" Vlad caught on. "If she tells us the deaths, if one matched what happened them we'll know exactly who she used to be"

"Is that so wise?" Nurse asked softly. Everyone turned to stare at her in shock. Nurse shifted under their eyes but nodded to his mother. "She doesn't seem to be taking it well. I don't want to distress her any more" Sadness filled Nurses eyes as she looked down but then she smiled at him, snapping out of it. "We should really focus on making sure you and the baby have everything you need"

"No" Maddie stood.

"NO?" Nurse's eyes flared red for a second but then they were back to green.

"Not like that" Maddie raised a hand and waved it around like she was trying to get the cobwebs out of her head. "I mean, we should find out. I'll do it" 

"You will" Nurse cried out in excitement, jumping up and floating a foot from the ceiling in her glee. 

"Yes" Maddie gave a weak smile and arched her eye brow at the ghost, who was now flying in fast circles around the kitchen. 

"This is so wonderful" Nurse shouted, spinning around with her hands flown wide. "I know my baby girl grew old and passed but she had babies, and I want to make sure they're doing well, I mean..." Nurse started speaking so fast that he couldn't follow. 

"I'll have Jack bring the photo album when he comes here" Maddie raised her voice so she could be heard over Nurse. "I'll need a phone"

"I'll show you" Vlad led her from the room and he felt a twinge of loss. 

"How about some cookies?" Nurse finally calmed down, she grabbed the tray and dumped the cookies on a plate. Tossing them into the air, they spun as they landed and slid right to the middle of the table. She was singed under her breath as she started loading more cookie dough onto a tray.

"Thanks" Tucker jumped up and grabbed another cookie. Sam slid next to him as Danny took a cookie. 

"So you two are related" Sam asked, pointing between him and Nurse. 

"Were you even listening?" Tucker said around a mouthful of cookie. Sam elbowed him and he coughed.

"Don't be mean, boy-o" Nurse spun and shook a dough covered spoon at Tucker. "But that is what the science is telling us" 

"Don't you find that a little convenient" Sam hissed over the table at Danny, making him want to roll his eyes. Even if Nurse wasn't related to him, he was happy she was here. She always made him feel better, not to mention her cookies. And she saved them when they were in the ghost zone. 

"Sam.." He started but Nurse rested her hand on his shoulder, making his ghost sense go off. 

"Sorry dear, but your friend is right to be suspicious" Nurse smiled at Sam, before shrugging and turning back to put the new tray of cookies in the oven. Closing it with her hip she turned and leaned against the counter. "I guess I just have to gain her trust"

"Fat chance with that" Sam muttered under her breath but she took a cookie. Danny shot a glance at Nurse and realized that she had heard. She gave him a kind smile before she turned to stir her cookie dough.   
==================  
Later that day his father arrived with the photo album and they all congregated in the library to see what they could find out. Nurse was floating next to the fireplace and wringing her hands. Danny settled himself in one of the chairs with Sam and Tucker on either side of him. Maddie and Jack were sitting with the album open on their laps. Vlad was pacing around the room, moving from behind Danny's chair to next to Nurse and back again. 

"OK" Maddie said after flipping through the pages and stopping on one. "My mother passed at an old age. I don't think you're her" Maddie turned the page again and started muttering under her breath. 

"What about.." Jack started, but then frowned. He watched as Maddie frantically turned the pages til she reached one with what looked like paper clippings. 

"Grandpa John" Maddie whispered, her eyes widening. 

"What? Your crazy.." Jack boomed out, but cringed when Maddie smacked him with the back of her hand. 

"Crazy?" Sam asked in a speculative voice, her eyebrow arched and her arms crossed over her chest.

"He wasn't crazy" Maddie snapped glaring at Jack before running her fingers over the page. "He was just a little obsessive" 

"Sure, obsessive" Jack muttered. 

"Alright, what does that mean" Vlad intrupted, glancing between the two. Danny check to see how Nurse was doing to see that she had covered her mouth with her hand.

"My grandfather was the reason why our family knows so much about ghosts" Maddie started, "He said that when his wife....Died he saw he standing there in front of my mothers crib" Danny glanced around and met Vlads eye. 

"She was murdered by her father, wasn't she?" He asked softly. Maddie turned the page and didn't answer. 

"I never thought that it was true" Maddie sighed, an odd look on her face. 

"What?" Danny asked in desperation. 

"The ghost that sung you to sleep when you were a kid" Nurse spoke softly, "I sang to you mother, but one day she just stopped listening. So I traveled around til she had a baby. I Sung to her but then I was sucked into the ghost zone and I lost track of time"

"Yes" Maddie jumped to her feet and dropped the album. "I knew I recognized your voice, but I couldn't place it til now. Your the reason why our family is obsessed with ghosts" 

"I wouldn't say obsessed" Nurse rubbed the back of her neck with a guilty look. "But I couldn't leave my baby, I met her when she passed over but she moved further on" 

"Further on?" Vlad cocked his head to the side in confusion. 

"Oh please" Nurse flashed a grin at them, "Did you think that the ghost zone is the only place where the dead go?"

"Well" Danny bit his lip and searched for an answer, but he honestly thought that it was. 

"There are human ghosts and animal ghosts that join the dead everyday. If the ghost zone was the only place they could go then it would be overflowing" Nurse explained calmly. "The reason why you don't know this is because you're still alive. You can only access the first level"

"Level? But I'm half ghost" Danny struggled to stand, his stomach getting in the way before he managed to get all the way up.

"I know squirt, but you're also part human" Nurse drifted over and straighten a strand of his hair. "Only full ghosts are able to move through the levels, and even then it is only certain ghosts that can travel through them all. Even I don't know how many there are" 

"What happens to them?" Sam pipped up, "The ghosts that go further?"

"Some ghosts think rebirth so they don't go but we really have no idea" Nurse shrugged with a sad smile. 

"Why didn't you go?" Tucker peered around Danny to see Nurse, who froze. 

"I...uh" She glanced between him and Vlad before looking at the ground. "I didn't think they would take me"

"Why not?" Jack asked the question this time and Danny stepped forward to intervene. 

"Because I still have stuff to do here and if I had moved on earlier I wouldn't be here to help Prego" Nurse answered smoothly, gazing around the room to meet everyone eyes. 

"That's true" Maddie admitted, setting the album on a table.

"Speaking of that. You need your tea" Nurse said abruptly, zooming off through a wall. He glanced around before sighing. 

"Give her time" He smiled at his mother and sat on the arm of a couch. 

"Here" Nurse flew in and handed him a cup. He took a sip and relaxed. 

"Thanks" He murmured, closing his eyes to enjoy the warmth from the cup. They sat and discussed what they had found out, for what seemed like hours. He started to doze when a voice broke thought the fog. 

"Bed time" Nurse nudged him to his feet and across the room. 

"But 'm not tires" Danny whined, then yawned. 

"Vlad" Nurse called over her shoulder as she pulled him out the door and down the hall. Danny glance over his shoulder to see that he was following. He gave a sleepy smile at the Halfa and turned back. He closed his eyes and let Nurse lead him around til his knees hit the edge of a bed. He opened his eyes just enough to crawl into the nest looking pile. 

"I really should take care of.." Vlad started but was suddenly landing heavily on the bed next to him. 

"I'll show the others to their rooms. Just take care of the prego" Nurses voice commanded from above him and he chuckled out, reached around and wrapping his arms around Vlad so that could go anywhere. 

"Thank you" Vlad said softly to Nurse. 

"Can....Can I stay after the baby arrives?" Nurse asked softly, so much so that Danny barely heard it. 

"If you want" Vlad answered just as gently, "But it's up to Danny" 

"You're not going anywhere" Danny said through a yawn and snuggled down. "Now please let me sleep" 

"OK squirt" Nurse laughed quietly before heading out.


	6. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

Months went by and Danny couldn't be happier. He was still hungry and tired all the time but he could not stop smiling for the life of him. Well the half of him that was still alive, Nurse and Maddie started getting along well and they even started baking together. Jack didn't seem to care about any of it, he was too focused on the fact that he now had free range of Vlads lab and he wanted to try out all the new weapons. Sam and Tucker had to go back home, yet they still called everyday to talk. Tucker it was about video games and teenager stuff, sometimes about the baby but not much. Sam, it was all about him and Vlad and the baby. Danny was at the moment trying to explain once again that he was happy and wasn't being brain washed. 

"Sam, think about it" He sighed into the phone, trying to ignore his cramping. It had started up a few weeks after learning that he was related to Nurse, where he would get cramps and he would have to sit down and wait them out. "Even if I was being Brainwashed, and I'm not saying I am. Wouldn't you think my parents would catch on?"

"Really?" Sam question his theory in her usual disbelieving voice. 

"OK, maybe not my Dad but Maddie?" He chuckled, "She would kill anyone who tried to hurt one of us kids"

"Yeah but what about Nurse?" her voice sounded despirate and he held in another sigh. It was turning out the way all their conversations turned out. Going through the loop of people who know about the pregnancy and questioning their motives.

"I trust her. Isn't that enough for you?" He begged, missing his old friend.

"Have you seen the mistakes you've made in the past years that I've known you?" she countered, with a question he could not answer. He opened his mouth to say something but the cramping suddenly got worse.

"Sam, I gotta call you back" He wheezed out and hung up before she could answer. He slowly stood and set down the phone. He made his way out the door and through the halls to see if he could find his mother or Nurse. He guessed they would be in the kitchen so that's where he headed. It walked in to see that Nurse was sitting on the counter, once again and his mother was stirring a large bowl. He stumbled in a sat down and a chair. 

"Hey Sweety" His mother chimed with out looking up. He gave a grunt and sat down. "I have to go fetch your father tonight so I'll be gone for a little while"

"Got it" He slumped forward on the table the best he could with his large stomach and rested his head.

"How you feeling, Squirt?" Nurse asked before tossing a cookie at him. he took it and bit into it. It was delicious. 

"Just tired" He cocked his head to the side and decided against telling them about his cramping. It had gone away. 

"You sure?" Nurse pressed, making him squirm. 

"Yeah" He muttered, taking another bite. 

"Honey?" His mother finally looked up from the bowl. 

"I'm fine" He snapped, standing up and walking out. 

"Maybe we've been babying him a little much" he heard Nurse say as he headed up to his room. He was just going to lay down. As he walked into the room he stumbled over a shirt on the ground. He held in a chuckle at as he remembered how it had gotten there. The bed was soft and he shoved everything around so it was comfy. He pulled a blanket over himself and drifted off.   
==============  
Danny woke up to darkness. He must have slept through the rest of the day and everyone had just ;let him sleep. He must have been grumpy. A wave of pain crashed over him and he curled into a ball of pain. Once it was over he realized that the bed was wet. 

"Uh oh" He rolled out of bed and struggled to stand, his stomach getting in the way again. After a few minutes he managed to get up and he waddled toward the door. He had to brace himself on the door frame as another wave of pressure took his body. 

"VLAD!" Danny gave up and screamed at the top of his lungs. His legs wobbled as the flash of pain ended. He held still as he waited for the other Halfa to come. It was less then a minute before the next wave hit, making him bend over and gasp.

"Vlad, get your ass up HERE" he cried out through the pain. He felt fear creep up on him and tears started to roll down his face. It hurt and he was scared, and alone. He was going to kill the live half of Vlad.

"DANIEL!"

"Speaking of the Devil" Danny growled, trying not to sob as pain wrecked his body again. 

"Oh dear" Vlad scoupped him up in his arms and carried him to the bed, waving the blankets off so it was just the sheet. Danny bit his lip as he was set on his back and a shutter rocked through him. 

"Squirt" Nurse was suddenly by his head. "What does it feel like?"

"Like I have to take a massive shit that my body is forcing out even though it's too big" He snapped, gritting his teeth against another wave.

"What do we do?" He vaguely heard Vlad ask Nurse as he collapsed back into the pillows. He felt cold and hot at the same time. 

"How long between the surges?" Nurse was moving his legs around and he let her, trying not to barf up his cookie. 

"They seem to come every minute" Vlad answered, now by his head and petting him. 

"So fast" Nurse whispered before phasing his pants away. 

"Hey" He cried out from shock of the sudden exposure. 

"A baby is coming out of you, we cant have it in the way" Nurse didn't look up from a small table he never noticed before, and he couldn't see what was on it. 

"Can't you phase it out?" Vlad spoke up as the next wave hit. Nurse waited till Danny was able to concentrate on her. 

"NO, it could kill both of them or make Danny a criple and kill the baby" She explained, making him cringe as she took away his boxers. He couldn't see anything over his stomach but a blush still swamped his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Vlad snarled out and Danny was pretty sure that he would have jumped her if they didn't need her. 

"The child is already Half ghost" Nurse started and did something that Danny decided to just ignore. "It has to have a natural birth to keep it's human half. If not, the percentage that it will come out all ghost and fly away from here to melt into nothing..." Danny didn't hear the rest due to a contraction made him scream along with the fact that he might not have a child after all he had been through. 

"It's going to be alright little badger" Vlad was petting him again but this time he could hear the strain in his voice. 

"Where's mom?" He asked groggily. 

"She had to fetch your father, but I need you concentrate now" Nurse answered, "Vlad, stay up there and keep him calm and when I say push. Do it" She disappeared from his sight so he turned to gaze at Vlad. He was already tired but they had just started. Vlad suddenly seemed worn and tired as he was.

"It's going to be OK"Danny reached up and brushed his hand across the others cheek. Vlad jumped and grabbed his hand. He gave it a kiss before answering.

"I have no doubt that you can do this" Danny grinned but then Nurse told him to push and he lost track of time. He was barely aware of the passing of time. Just the pain, being told to push or relax and the constant sound of Vlads voice in his ear. He couldn't even say what the other had told him but he was grateful for the calming presence. He was almost ready to give up when a small cry echoed in the air, breaking through his tired brain. All he could do was a low grunt and opened his eyes. 

"Another little Badger, well what ever you call a female baby Badger" Nurse's voice drifted to him and he has to focus on the words she was saying before they sunk in. 

"A daughter?" He murmured, trying to sit up even though he was fighting just to moce his arms.

"Yes" Vlad sounded odd, like he was crying. Danny felt arms shove him so he was sitting up and he ignore the flash of pain from his lower regions. Vlad sat next to him and in his arms was a blanket. It as yellow and Danny didn't hesitate to reache out to her, a silent demand for his child. "Careful" 

"My baby" Danny felt something overtake him as he held her. He never thought he could ever feel so many emotions. He loved her already, but he was scared for her. Ready to beat anything into a pulp if it tried to take her and a pain in his chest that she would grow up and leave and he would eventually have to say goodbye. "She's perfect" He let his head drop down as he held her close. She had the smallest patch of black hair on her head and her eye seemed bright green. She had stopped crying and Danny let Vlad wrap his arms around the both of them. 

"We still have to pick out a name" Vlad whispered to him, making him open his eyes. He hadn't really thought about it, bit one name came to mind. 

"Sam" He tilted his head back so he could see Vlads face. He caught a flash of suprise but then a softness. 

"Sam is perfect" Danny closed his eyes again and pressed closer to his family. He would fight for them till his last breath. "Danny?"

"Mhn?" Danny was already drifting. 

"Are...are you going to leave?" 

"WHAT!?" Danny cried out, gaping at the man. Doubt shook him to his core and he wondered if the man wanted him at all. What if he just wanted their daughter. 

"You are really close to Samantha and I was thinking that there was something between the two of you. SO you might not want to stay...with me" Vlad explained quickly, running his hand through his hair. A trait he had picked up from Danny. 

"You. Are. A. Fruitloop." Danny said in his most serious voice, "Sam is my friend, but she's not you" He tried to ignore the immense relief over Vlads face and reached up to kiss him. "We are all staying here, you got that?"

"Got it" Vlad chuckled out. Danny felt wetness on his head and he realized that Vlad was crying. He bot his lip again to hold back his own tears but they came anyway. Nurse came back in to see them both crying softly. She sat at the edge of the bed and waited for them to finish. Danny was grateful but he needed some rest soon. 

"I don't want to break up the moment so.." Nurse started, making them both look up. There was a flash of light and Danny realized that she was holding a camera. He rolled his eyes at her. "But I called Maddie and Jack and they are almost here. I'm going to teach you how to breast feed before you can sleep"

"UGH" Danny blushed and buried his face in Vlads chest. He didn't want to accept the fact that he would be doing it, even when he grew the equipment required for the process. He knew he would because it made the child stronger and healthier but he didn't really want to talk about it. He braced himself for the embarrassment and turned to listen.   
========  
"Danny" A soft voice called to him and he groaned. The first thing he was aware of was a pressure on his loser back and a pain through the surrounding area. "Little Badger, wake up" Danny grumbled and tried to fall back to sleep, and who called him little badger anyway. Vlad did. He remembered, then he remembered why he hurt.

"Sam!" He sat straight up and Vlad was next him. "Vlad where's Sam?"

"Calm down, Maddie is holding her" Vlad held him up with one hand and petted him with the other. "Would you like to go see them?"

"YES" Danny cried out, trying to get to his feet but giving up and floated into the air. He flew a little wobbly at first and Vlad grabbed his hand. They phase through the wall and into the nursery where his mother was sitting in a rocking chair holding his daughter. Danny didn't have his best landing but he didn't care. 

"Danny" His mother held out an arm to brace him and he slumped into a chair that Vlad had brought over. 

"Sam" He repeated, holding out his hands once again. 

"Here you go" His mother stood and handing him his daughter, who he instantly held close and closed his eyes in relief. He couldn't believe how freaked he was that he didn't have her with him all the time. He was used to her being in his stomach but now she was out. He glanced up and gazed around the room as his Father walked in. 

"Danny, my boy" His father was quiet for once and he started to relax. She would be safe, with all these crazy people who would fight to the death like he would. She wouldn't have a care in the world about her safety. He gave a soft yelp when a flash came from his arms and she was suddenly a ghost. Her hair stark white and eyes glowing a pinkish color. He gave a soft sigh that they weren't red like Vlads. 

"Aw" He cooed at her before kissing her on the forehead. He barely noticed that Nurse had drifted in. 

"Sam and Tucker just arrived" She chimed, "Do you want me to bring them here?" 

"Yes please" Danny answered without looking up. He didn't want to miss a thing. Vlad kneeled next to him and his parent watched from a few feet away. He glanced up as his friends ran in. 

"Is everything alright? All we got was that the baby came" Tucker wheezed, bent over from running all though the house to get there. 

"Tucker" Danny hissed, making both of them freeze. "Shhh" He said said in a softer voice, trying to convey his apology at being strict. 

"Oh" Sam stepped forward slowly and Tucker followed til they both were standing in front on them. There was another flash and she was back to being her blue-eye. dark haired baby. 

"Sam, Tucker. Meet Sam" Vlad spoke u from his spot next to Dannys chair. 

"What?" Tucker gasped out before covering his mouth in guilt of being loud. Sam just stared at him with her mouth hanging open. 

"I know you don't like kids much but.." Danny started, giving a lopsided grin as he watched her. 

"She's perfect" Sam whispered, her hand shaking slightly as she ran he hand over his daughters head. Danny shot a glance at Vlad and received a look so full of love that he almost started to cry again. 

"So, what's for breakfast?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was a little corny towards the end. Long story short I needed something to make me smile and this was it. Please comment, XP.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the spur of the moment fic, so please comment. XP


End file.
